Robot Life: Cyborg's Diary
by reyna-ruina
Summary: El Diario de Cyborg - Basada en el ident de Cyborg en Gorillaz . com
1. Chapter 1

Registro 12/08/2010 14:53:32:

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: ¡Oye Cyborg!

Usuario Detectado: Murdoc Niccals Maestro Bajista…Gorillaz…Dios…;

Acción: Escuchando Comandos;

CMD: ¡Quiero ron!

Comando Desconocido Detectado "Quiero ron!" No se ha Encontrado el Verbo;

CMD: ¿Acaso estas sorda, hojalata? ¡Dije que quiero ron! ¡R-O-N!

Comando Desconocido Detectado "Acaso estás…";

CMD: Trae. Vaso. Lleno. Ron. Ahora.

Aceptado Trayendo Vaso Lleno de Ron;

CMD: ¡A mí, idiota!

Comando Desconocido Detectado "A mí…";

CMD: ¡Tráeme ese vaso con ron ahora!

Aceptado Llevando Vaso Lleno de Ron;

CMD: ¿Adónde quedó el hielo? ¡Tráeme hielo!

Comando Desconocido Detectado "¿Adónde quedó…";

CMD: Tráeme hielo ahora…

Aceptado Trayendo Hielo;

Error-Cantidad No Especificada;

No Se Puede Cumplir Comando;

Regreso a Comando Inicial.

CMD: ¿Otro ron? ¿Y mi hielo?

Aceptado Trayendo Ron;

CMD: Ok, está bien que traigas ron, ¡pero lo quiero con hielo! Con cuatro cubitos de hielo!

Aceptado Trayendo Ron con Cuatro Cubitos de Hielo;

CMD: Buena chica, ahora ve a alimentar al tarado…Hay un poco de pescado frito en la cocina, llévaselo.

Comando Desconocido Detectado "Buena chica, ahora…";

CMD: Cocina. Pescado frito. Llevar. 2D

Aceptado Buscando Pescado Frito en Cocina.

Acción: Llevando Pescado Frito.

Acción: Pasando Pescado Bajo la Puerta.;

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: ¿Cyborg?

Usuario Detectado: 2D Prisionero…Gorillaz…Vocalista…;

Acción: Escuchando Comandos;

2DPV: Cyborg, por favor abre la puerta, quiero salir…

Comando Desconocido Detectado "Cyborg, por favor…";

2DPV: Cyborg, abre la puerta.

Aceptado Abriendo Puerta;

25/85/02-552#log?shif_—not founded—error

Reinicio Requerido;

Reiniciando

.

..

…

Reinicio Completo;

Acción: Levantándose del Suelo;

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: Ruido de Ambiente

Reconociendo Ruido: Pasos Corriendo

2DPV No Detectado en Inmediaciones

Comando Finalizado

Regresando a Posición Inicial;

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: "¡NO! ¡BASTARDO!"

Gritos y Golpes Detectados;

Usuario Detectado: Murdoc Niccals Maestro Bajista…Gorillaz…Dios…;

Acción: Escuchando;

CMD: ¡Huyó! Más te vale que no lo hayas dejado salir otra vez, Cyborg Doodle...

Acción: Alejarse de CMD Rápidamente

CMD: ¡Trae tu trasero de vuelta y ve a buscarlo!

Aceptado Trayendo mi Trasero de Vuelta

CMD: ¡Ve y dispárale al desgraciado!

Aceptado Inicializando Armamento;

Error - Comando Desconocido Detectado "Desgraciado"

No Se Puede Cumplir Comando

Regreso a Comando Inicial;

CMD: ¡A 2D! ¡VE TRAS ÉL! ¡AHORA!

Aceptado Reinicializando Armamento

Armamento Completo - Balas al 32%

Inicializando Busqueda

Objetivo: 2D Prisionero…Gorillaz…Vocalista…

.

...

...

Detectando Movimiento: al Final del Pasillo

Objeto: 2D Prisionero…Gorillaz…Vocalista…

Objetivo Encontrado, Iniciando Disparos

Balas al 20 %

Objetivo en Movimiento

Acción: Perseguir Objetivo;

Objetivo Saltando desde Barandilla

Detectando Altura: 4 m

Objetivo se Aleja Corriendo

Acción: Saltar Barandilla

3333/3/#####log?FATAL ERROR-404

?"$#gft/74/32?v_log.

Reinicializando

.

..

...

Reinicio Completo

Iniciando Comprobación de Daños

Daños al 21%

Iniciando Autoreparación de Emergencia;

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: ¡VE TRAS ÉL!

Aceptado Buscando Objetivo

Objetivo Detectado, Iniciando Disparos

Balas al 9%

Objetivo Continua en Movimiento

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: "¡¿Adónde mierda está esa ballena cuando la necesito?"

Objetivo Acercándose al Bananamóvil, Inicializando Disparos

Objetivo Alejándose de Bananamóvil, Gritos Detectados

Acción: Persiguiendo Objetivo:

Objetivo Tropezando con Medusa

Objetivo Acorralado

Objetivo se Cubre la Cara con Manos

Inicializando Disparos Sobre Objetivo Acorralado

/-/#log_input

Error

Balas 0%

No se puede Completar Comando, Balas Insuficientes

Objetivo Otra Vez en Movimiento

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: "¡No te quedes parada como una idiota!¡Arrójale lo que sea!"

Aceptado Buscando lo que Sea;

Detectando: Roca con Percebes en el Suelo

Acción: Levantando Roca

Detectando Objetivo: Objetivo a 50 m de Distancia y Alejándose

Calculando Distancia, Centrando Mira

Acción: Arrojando Roca Con Percebes;

Objetivo Alcanzado: Movimientos Detenidos

Acción: Acercarse al Objetivo

Confirmando Acción Completa: Objetivo Inmóvil

Acción: Levantando Cuerpo Inerte y Devolviéndolo a la Celda

…

Acción Completada, Cerrando Celda

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: ¡Cyborg!

Usuario Detectado: Murdoc Niccals Maestro Bajista…Gorillaz…Dios…;

Acción: Escuchando Comandos;

CMD: Vuelve a la estación de carga, ya me diste suficientes problemas por hoy.

Aceptado Regresando a Estación de Carga

POWERDOWN::;;

log End;;#


	2. Chapter 2

Registro 14/08/2010 12:25:37

Locación: Terraza

Cielo: Despejado

Temperatura: 25º C

Humedad: 60%

Batería: 31%

Clima Óptimo, Desplegando Paneles Solares;

Paneles Solares Desplegados, Iniciando Carga

Carga al 31%...31%...31%...31%...31%...31%...31%...31%...31%...31%...31%...31%...32%

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: "¡Saaaaiiiiiiborrrrrg!"

Corriendo Traducción;

Lenguaje Detectado: "Juerga de Borracho"

Usuario Detectado: Murdoc Niccals Maestro Bajista…Gorillaz…Dios…;

Acción: Escuchando Comandos;

CMD: Mueve ese par de piernonas tuyas y ven aquí…

Aceptado Trasladándome a Cabina de Mando.

CMD: **aliento de borracho detectado**Estoy aburrido, deléitame con algo de buena música…

Aceptado Iniciando Programa DJ

Buscando Carpeta Murdoc/Música/Buena Música

Buscando Tema al Azar;

Reproduciendo: Geri Halliwell – It's Raining Men

CMD: ¿Pero q..? ¿Qué hace esa canción en mi lista de reproducción? ¡Pon otra cosa!

Aceptado Cambiando Canción;

Reproduciendo: Meredith Brooks – Bitch

CMD: ¿Y esa? ¡Otra!

Aceptado Cambiando Canción;

Reproduciendo: Madonna: La Isla Bonita

CMD: ¿Eh?

Detectando Movimiento: Capitán Murdoc Levantándose del Asiento

Capitán Murdoc Tropezando con Botella de Ron Vacía

Capitán Murdoc Esnafrandose Contra Suelo;

Acción por Defecto: Ayudar a Capitán a Levantarse de Suelo.

Detectando Movimiento: Capitán Murdoc Sobándose la Cabeza.

CMD: ¡Saca esa porquería! ¡Pon otra cosa!

Aceptado Cambiando Canción;

Reproduciendo: Lady Gaga: Bad Romance

CMD: ¡Otra!

Aceptado Cambiando Canción;

Reproduciendo: Bacilos: Caraluna

CMD: ¿Y eso qué mierda es? No recuerdo haber puesto ninguna de esas canciones en tu lista… ¡Cámbiala!

Aceptado Cambiando Canción;

Reproduciendo: Lady Gaga: Alejandro

CMD: Argh cámbiala

Aceptado Cambiando Canción;

Reproduciendo: High School Musical - We're All In This Together

CMD: Argh ¿Por qué tu reproductor está lleno de basura comercial? ¡Cámbiala!

Aceptado Cambiando Canción;

Reproduciendo: Justin Beieber: Baby

CMD: ¡AAAAHHHHRGGGGG CAMBIALA PERO YA!

Aceptado Cambiando Canción;

Error – Volumen de Sonido de Ambiente Demasiado Alto – Controles Afectados

Error – No se Puede Cambiar Canción

Error – No se Puede Cambiar Canción

Error – No se Puede Cambiar Canción

Error – No se Puede Cambiar Canción

CMD: ¡AAAAHHHRRRGGG CAMBIALAAAAAHHH!

Error – No se Puede Cambiar Canción

Error – No se Puede Cambiar Canción

CMD: ¡CAMBIALAAAH!

Error – No se Puede Cambiar Canción

Error – No se Puede Cambiar Canción

CMD: ¡PERO YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Error – No se Puede Cambiar Canción

FATAL ERROR

Input_log_-%#&5/84/404

Reinicio Requerido

Reiniciando

.

..

…

Reinicio Completo.

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: "Carajo"

Usuario Detectado: Murdoc Niccals Maestro Bajista…Gorillaz…Dios…;

Comando Desconocido Detectado: "Carajo"

CMD: Luego te voy a revisar, más vale que el Face-ache no haya estado metiendo las manos en mi lista de reproducción mientras dormías otra vez…

Detectando Peligro para 2DPV

Acción Por Defecto: Sentir Lástima por el Pobre Idiota;

CMD: Sabes qué, mejor olvídalo… Ve a la bahía y limpia el submarino, está lleno de percebes… ¡Quiero que los saques todos y como sea!

Ajuste de Acción Global por Defecto: Sacar Percebes Como Sea

Aceptado Trasladándome a Bahía Norte

…

Locación: Bahía Norte.

Buscando Submarino;

Submarino Detectado

Procediendo a Limpiar Submarino;

…

Registro 14/08/2010 15:12:14

Progreso de Limpieza de Submarino: 68% Completa

Herramienta Utilizada: Cepillo de Cerdas Gruesas y Esponja Vegetal

No se Pueden Sacar Más Percebes; Procediendo a Cambiar Herramienta;

…

15:39:45

Progreso de Limpieza de Submarino: 70% Completa

Herramienta Utilizada: Rastrillo y Piedra Pómez

No se Pueden Sacar Más Percebes; Procediendo a Cambiar Herramienta;

…

15:50:02

Progreso de Limpieza de Submarino: 75% Completa

Herramienta Utilizada: Pala de Punta Aguda y Destornillador

No se Pueden Sacar Más Percebes; Procediendo a Cambiar Herramienta;

…

16:20:56

Progreso de Limpieza de Submarino: 82% Completa

Herramienta Utilizada: Cuchillo de Carnicero y Taladro de Mano

No se Pueden Sacar Más Percebes; Procediendo a Cambiar Herramienta;

…

16:42:58

Progreso de Limpieza de Submarino: 95% Completa

Herramienta Utilizada: Sierra y Cortadora de Pasto

Cortadora de Pasto Descontinuada

Submarino Semihundido

No se Pueden Sacar Más Percebes

Inicializando Armamento;

…

17:10:24

Progreso de Limpieza de Submarino: 100% Completa

Herramienta Utilizada: Balas Calibre 45

Submarino Hundido y Descontinuado

.

..

…

Submarino Hundido y Descontinuado…

.

..

…

Acción: Buscar Algas

Algas Encontradas

Acción: Esconder con Algas Restos de Submarino.

Acción Completa.

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: "¡Cyborg!"

Usuario Detectado: Murdoc Niccals Maestro Bajista…Gorillaz…Dios…;

Acción: Escuchando Comandos;

CMD: ¿Ya limpiaste el submarino?

…

Acción por defecto: Huir de Capitán Murdoc Niccals..;;

log End;;#


	3. Chapter 3

Registro 15/08/2010 15:12:57

Locación: Cabina de Mando.

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: "Robocop…"

Usuario Detectado: Murdoc Niccals Maestro Bajista…Gorillaz…Dios…;

Acción: Escuchando Comandos;

CMD: Ve a sacar al idiota de su camarote, vamos a dejarle respirar un poco de aire salino…Dile que traiga su traje de baño, jejeje

Activando Relación por Defecto: "El Idiota" = 2D Prisionero…Gorillaz…Vocalista;

Aceptado Yendo a Camarote de 2DPV

Acción: Revisando Balas en Escopeta

Escopeta Cargada, Entrando en Camarote;

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: "Buen día…"

Usuario Detectado: 2D Prisionero…Gorillaz…Vocalista…;

Acción: Escuchando Comandos;

2DPV: ¿Y ahora qué quiere Murdoc?

Comando Desconocido Detectado: "¿Y ahora qué…"

Apuntando a Objetivo Con Escopeta

Objetivo En la Mira

Objetivo Pone Cara de Terror;

Retransmitiendo Mensaje: "Ve a sacar al idiota de su camarote…Dile que se ponga su traje de baño, jejeje"

2DPV: ¿Mi traje de Baño? Ok…

Objetivo Agarrado Bermudas Azules Ridículas

Objetivo Desnudándose

Acción por Defecto: Mirar con Morbo;

Objetivo Cubriéndose Partes Pudendas

Acción: Hacer Como que se Mira para Otro Lado

Objetivo Poniéndose Bermudas Azules Ridículas y Agarrando Anteojos de Sol

2DPV: Listo…

Acción: Empujando a Objetivo Hacia el Pasillo;

2DPV: ¡Au! Ok, tranquila…

Trasladando a 2DPV hacia Cabina de Mando

2DPV: ¿Murdoc? ¿…Qué rayos traes puesto?

Acción: Observar a CMD;

Detectando Traje de Baño Enterizo a Rayas de Hace Dos Siglos Atrás, Ojotas de Plástico Rosa Flamenco, Anteojos de Sol y Sombrero de Paja Deshilachado

Acción por Defecto: Aguantar la Risa;

CMD: No me vestí para que me mires ni para que te guste, zoquete. Hoy nos vamos a la playa, estás tan pálido que ya pareces prisionero de campo de concentración y eso no queda bien en las fotos promocionales….

2DPV: Pero… ¡entonces necesito mi cubo!

CMD: ¿Qué…?

2DVP: ¡No puedo ir a la playa sin mi cubo y mi pala para hacer castillos de arena, si no los llevo me aburro como una ostra!

CMD: Idiota, la playa está hecha de maldito PLÁSTICO, no hay arena aquí…

2DPV:**voz chillona detectada** ¡ No voy a ninguna playa sin mi cubo y mi pala!

CMD: ¡AAAHHHRGGG está bien! Cyborg, ve a buscarle al bebé su palita y su cubito, a ver si nos vamos a la playa antes de que se termine este siglo…Yo me quedo vigilándolo.

Identificando Orden: "Buscar Cubito y Palita"

Aceptado Trasladándome a Camarote de 2DPV;

Arribando a Camarote, Buscando "Cubito y Palita"

Identificación de Objetos: Cubo y Pala de Plástico Celeste con Dibujos Infantiles de Medusas

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: Ruido de Ambiente;

Reconociendo Ruido: Gritos Agónicos.

Recogiendo Objetos: Cubo y Pala de Plástico Celeste con Dibujos Infantiles de Medusas;

Comandos Completos, Regresando a Cabina de Mando

Comandos Visuales Detectados: 2DPV Sobándose la Nuca;

Detectando: Manchas de Sangre en Mano de 2DPV

CMD: Y que sea la ÚLTIMA VEZ que me entero de que metiste mano en mi lista de reproducción, cara de simio. La próxima no vivirás para contarlo…

CMD: Ahhh, Doodle! Bien, bien hecho. Ahora vamos a la playa, agarra aquella canasta y síguenos. Tú, Face-ache, agarra las reposeras y la sombrilla.

2DPV: ¡No soy mula de carga! ¿Tú que piensas llevar?

CMD: Con llevar a mi persona ya tengo suficiente…

Aceptado Agarrando Canasta

Contenido de Canasta: 3 Botellas de Ron Añejo; 1 Cajetilla de Lucky Lungs, 1 Encendedor, 1Balde para Helado de Poliestireno lleno de Cubitos de Hielo, 2 Vasos de Cristal, 1 Pomo de Bloqueador Solar, 1 Espejo Triple con Bisagras, 1 Martillo (?)

Acción: Seguir a CMD y 2DPV hacia Playa Oeste

…

15:30:25

Locación: Playa Oeste

CMD: Pon ahí las reposeras y la sombrilla, 2D… No, ahí no…Si, ahí, ¡justo!

CMD: Roodle, trae esa canasta y dale al bebé sus juguetes. Luego quédate cerca de él y vigílalo, este zopenco es capaz de escaparse nadando…

En Cola: Entregar Juguetes a 2DPV

En Cola: Vigilar a 2DPV

Aceptado Entregando Canasta a Niccals Maestro Bajista…Gorillaz…Dios…;

Detectando: CMD Sentándose en Reposera

CMD Sacando Espejo Triple con Bisagras y Colocándolo Frente a Rostro

Desbloqueando: Entregar Cubo y Pala de Plástico Celeste con Dibujos Infantiles de Medusas a 2DPV

2DPV: Jeje, gracias Cyborg…

Comando Desconocido Detectado: "Jeje, gracias Cyborg…"

Desbloqueado: Vigilar a 2DPV

…

Detectando: 2DPV Observando el Horizonte

2DPV Poniendo Cara de Terror

2DPV: ¡AAAAAAHHHH NO OTRA VEZ!

Acción: Observar el Océano.

Detectando: Forma de Vida Marina: Physeter macrocephalus – Cachalote Verde

Posición: 23º 11' 54", 200 m Mar Adentro

2DPV Trepando a Cabeza de CMD

CMD: ¡Argh quítate de mi cabeza!

2DPV: ¡NO LA BALLENA OTRA VEZ!

CMD:¡ No se va a acercar a la playa zopenco, deja de lloriquear!

Detectando: CMD Arrojando a 2DPV de encima de su Cabeza

2DPV: O…ok…

2DPV Sentándose en Suelo

….

Detectando: 2DPV Tratando de Excavar en Suelo con Palita

2DPV: Murdoc, no puedo excavar, esta arena está muy dura…

Detectando Gruñido de Fastidio de CMD;

CMD: Ya te dije que la playa es de plástico maldito imbécil, aquí no vas a poder hacer castillitos…

2DPV: Mhm…¿entonces con qué puedo hacer castillos?

CMD: ¿Qué tal con tu mierda?

2DPV: ¡Murdoc!

CMD: No molestes más zopenco, estoy tratando de broncearme…

2DPV: Mhm…

Detectando Movimiento: 2DPV se Pone de Pie

2DPV se Aleja por la Costa

Acción Programada: Seguirlo;

2DPV: ¿Cyborg, me ayudarías a buscar caracoles o estrellas de mar? Voy a ver si puedo al menos hacer un collar o algo…

Detectando Orden: Buscar Caracoles Marinos

Aceptado Buscando Caracoles Marinos

…

15:45:52

Caracoles Marinos Encontrados: 36

2DPV: Ya me cansé, aquí no hay nada más que plástico…ven Cyborg, déjame ver qué encontraste…

Aceptado Acercándome a 2DPV y Entregando Caracoles

2DPV: ¡Wow!¿De dónde los sacaste? Yo no pude encontrar ni uno… ¡Gracias, Cyborg!

Comando Desconocido Detectado: "¡Wow! ¿De dónde…"

Detectando: 2DPV Llenando Cubo de Plástico con Caracoles

2DPV Sonriendo como Idiota

2DPV: Mejor volvamos con Murdoc, antes de salga de sus casillas otra vez…

Detectando: 2DPV Sobándose Extraña y Fea Herida en Nuca

Acción: Siguiendo a 2DPV de Regreso con CMD.

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: Ruido de Ambiente;

Reconociendo Ruido: Ronquidos

2DPV: Se…se durmió…

Detectando: 2DPV Sonriendo Maquiavélicamente

2DPV Revisando Canasta

2DPV Sacando Botella de Ron y Encendedor;

2DPV: Cyborg, sé buena y ve a buscar algo de papel a la isla…

Aceptado Yendo a Isla

Error – Comando en Conflicto: Vigilar a 2DPV

…

En Cola: Vigilar a 2DPV.

Arribo a Isla, Buscando Papeles.

Papeles Encontrados, Regresando a Playa Oeste

Arribando a Playa Oeste.

2DPV: ¡Genial, gracias! Ahora rómpelos en pedacitos y ponlos bajo la reposera de Murdoc, jejeje…

Aceptado Rompiendo Papeles en Pedacitos

Acción: Colocando Trozos de Papel bajo Reposera de Murdoc.

Detectando: 2DPV Rociando con Ron Trozos de Papel

Detectando: 2DPV Encendiendo Llama en Trozos de Papel.

2DPV: ¡Aléjate Cyborg!

Aceptado Alejándome de CMD

Detectando: Fuego bajo Reposera de CMD

Detectando: Fuego Creciendo

Detectando: Fuego en Traje de Baño Enterizo a Rayas de Hace Dos Siglos Atrás;

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: "¡AAAHHHHRRRGGGGGG!"

Usuario Detectado: Murdoc Niccals Maestro Bajista…Gorillaz…Dios…;

Detectando: CMD Poniéndose de Pie y Corriendo como Simio

Detectando: CMD Rodando Sobre Suelo

Detectando: CMD Envuelto en Llamas

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: "¡AAAHHHHRRRGGGGGG ME QUEMOOOOOO!"

Recogida de Comandos de Audio Detectados: "JUAJUAJUAJUAAAA!"

Usuario Detectado: 2D Prisionero…Gorillaz…Vocalista…;

CMD Corriendo al Mar

CMD Apagando Fuego en Agua

CMD Acercándose con Cara de Pocos Amigos

Detectando: CMD Medio Desnudo

2DPV se Aleja Corriendo;

CMD: ¡LOS VOY A MATAR A LOS DOS!

Acción por Defecto: Correr por mi Vida;

logEnd;;#


End file.
